Numerous different communication protocols exist for communication between an integrated circuit (IC “chip”) card and a reader. It is possible to cite, for example, the I2C and ISO-7816 protocols, more particularly, suited to “contact” communication between an IC card and a reader, i.e. when the former is in contact with the reader. It is also possible to cite the type A and type B protocols defined in ISO standard 14443, and more particularly intended for wireless or contactless communication between a IC card and a reader, i.e. when the IC card and the reader are remote from one another. Moreover, certain IC cards can be equipped both with contacts for contact communication with a reader, and also with an antenna, for communication of the “contactless” type.
Allowing for multiple communication protocols, certain IC cards contain, during their manufacture, various modules, respectively assigned to various communication protocols, and offer the IC card the possibility of communicating with a reader according to one of its implemented protocols. On the other hand, during the customization of the card, i.e. when it is delivered to an operator (a banking organization, for example), the choice of the communication protocol is fixed as a function of the purpose provided of the client. Consequently, the IC card may then be able to communication only with this chosen protocol and may therefore be incapable of communicating according to another protocol.